Loki's and Thor's Sister
by Marvels sister
Summary: You are Loki's and Thor's baby sister! A story based off of movies and a slight change to the plot of some movies. I own nothing!
1. Yourself

**_Hey guys!_**

**_I'm having serious writer's block with my TMNT story. So instead I'm going to do what a friend requested me to do,(since we both love Marvel to death!)_**

**_This is going to be a sister scenario with Loki and Thor!_**

**_It's going to have random scenes from when you all were young and I'm going to have to change the movies a little bit._**

**_This chapter is going to describe you and what you look like, what goddess you are, ect._**

**_Enjoy!_**

***\--****_--_--_--***

**What you are the goddess of: **You are the goddess of Reality. You can change what things are, into what you want. **(Example: If you wanted it to snow you could change reality and make a snowstorm instead of sunshine.)** You have the Reality Infinity Stone in one eye, posing as a pupil. (So one eye is going to be red.) Only Frigga knows why one eye is red. **( The stone will come in play when the Infinity War chapter comes out.)**

**Your personality: **You are a tomboy, and have no care for being ladylike or a princess. Your wish is too become a Valkyrie, but of course no one knows. You are always happy and have never cried in your life. But everyone knows to stay far _far_ away from you when you are mad. (Do too you having to change reality to wear everyone became the exact opposite of their personality and refusing to fix it until you got what you wanted. Your mother had tried to make you wear a dress.) That was the only time you have every gotten angry.

You are the one person everyone can talk too and trust too keep their secrets. You love too fight and read, (combination of both your brothers) you are very intelligent and prefer to read more than spar.

**Looks: **You have a pixie-spikey hair cut with (_h/__c) _colored hair and shining (_e/c_) eyes. Your usual outfits consist of leggings or athletic shorts and a baggy work-out shirt and/or tank top. Your shoes are a mixture of hiking and combat boots that have a tiny cloth satchel in one of your secret shoe pockets containing a photo of your family and a miniature version of (f/b). For fancy occasions you often wear leather pants with a button-up (_f/c_) colored shirt and what mortals call a bandana tied around your neck. You always wear the same shoes.(For obvious reasons, you can't leave an infinity stone unprotected!) The only jewelry you wear is a magic leather cuff bracelet that Loki enchanted so you guys could always talk to each other (he has a matching one that you both never take off. It's your guy's thing, no one else knows about it.) And a chain that connects your cuffs ends together, from Thor. When the bracelet is pulled off it sends him a warning your in danger. (Loki also enchanted it. Thor knows you will never take off the cuff unless it was ripped off of you. He just doesn't know why.)

**Armor: **Your armor is a mixture of Loki's and Thor's armor. Minus the cape and helmet. Your torso armor is close to Loki's with a strong leather vest and You have protective metal on your war shorts, (They're long leather shorts going down to cover your knees.) similar to Thor's. You still are wearing your hiking-combat boots.

**Color**: Since Thor's color is red and Loki's is green, your color choice is _(f/c)_.

**Weapon Choice:** Your weapon is a Dao. Its in between the lenght of a sword and long-knife. It has a slightly curved top, perfect for what you'd imagine putting at a throat. You installed a button that releases poison along the grooves. So if a stab didn't kill them, the poisen does. The handle is in a _(f/c) _leather with Norse written on the cover saying, _"Any one who betrays me or my family will see this weapon through their head." on the (f/c)_ leather.

**Nick-Names:**

**(I'm doing what the Avengers nick-names for you are, you'll see alot of them as the story goes on.)**

**Loki: **_Risus-- It's latin for smiles. He calls you this because your always smiling._ _Latin is also your favorite language, he taught you it._

**Thor:** _Berserker-- A berserker is a person in Norse who is generally known for being crazy and vicious in battle. Though he usually calls you it because your weird._

**Captain America: **(_y/n_)-- _Hes not really a nick-name person. But he is still a good friend to you._

**Tony: **_Princess-- He some how knew you hated being refered to as a princess. He calls you it so irratate you. No surprise, it works._

**Bruce: ****_Someone help. Neither of us have any idea what to use._**

**Clint: **_Bendy__\-- You played a prank to get back at him and bent reality so everything he owned played his least favorite song when used. He also found out your extremely flexible and beats everyone at Twister. Even Natasha._

**Natasha: **_Poison-- she walked in on you trying to find a new poison for you Dao. Your guy's favorite activity is making poison in Tony's lab. Everyone refers to you two as "The poison sisters" when you both are out of hearing range._

**Peter (My friend forced me to add him) :**

_Wish-- You and him are basically best friends. He loves his birthday and Christmas because you give hine anything he wishes for. But being a good friend he rarely wishes for anything.Not that you really care._

**Dr.Strange(He's my favorite I'm adding him) : **_Curious-- you are always asking about everything. You read with him sometimes and like learning of his practiced art's history._

**Sexuality: **For this story you won't be dating anyone, but I'm going to support Asexuality. It will mean you won't find anyone cute or attractive and **do not **want to marry or have kids. Well, at least in this story. (I know not all Ace's are like that. Just going off of experience.)

***--_--*--_--***

**Hi again! This fiction is being written for my friend. So some chapters will be her idea and some will be mine. I've always liked reading sister and daughter scenarios! Please comment if you want me to add anyone. But no X-MEN or Deadpool, sorry .**


	2. Meeting you

**Ages:**

**_Thor: Midgardian age- 7_**

**_Loki: Midgardian age- 5 - 3/4_**

**In Asgardian years Thor is older than Loki by a few thousand years. You are younger by a couple ten-thousand years.**

***--_--*--_--***

Loki and Thor's eyes were looking straight at you. Their thoughts were scrambling around trying to make sense at what they were just told.

_A new baby sister._

You had tufts of (h/c) on top of your head, and wide joyful eyes. You were tucked in a crib wearing little silk pajamas holding a rattle. Both brothers were still staring at you as you laughed at the noise the rattle made.

**Thor's thoughts: **So I am the boss of two different people now? Now Asgard will have a princess. Will be she cry alot? I must ask Loki if I can borrow one his books on infants!

**Loki's thoughts:** I am no longer the youngest of the family. Mabey now I can be left alone too do my own things. Why are one of her eyes red? They aren't red like frost giants, but more of a glittering red. Fascinating. I do wish she won't cry at night as infints usually do.

"Boys?"

Frigga entered the room and smiled as she obsevered Thor's confused expression and Loki's gaze at your red eye. She knew immediately that it was the Reality Stone, making you the goddess of reality. Why the Norns have gave you this power was a mystery indeed. The stone would only make your powers stronger than without it.

"Boys leave your sister alone, she needs rest."

Loki's gaze averted to her.

"Mother, will she cry alot? I have read that infints as small as thee often cry."

"We will have to wait and see my son, every child is different."

Thor's gaze landed back on you as you started to shake the rattle.

"What shall be her name mother? What shall her power be?"

Thor has found himself being the god of lighting as he manage to control it during a storm. Loki has a quick tounge and often having an urge to be mishefious, debting him as the god of mishef.

"Her power will be shown as the same sge you and Loki's poeer became present.

Her name shall be (y/n)."

"(y/n)..."

Thor repeated as he looked over you.

Loki mumbled the name and watched you try and eat the rattle.

"She will be the princess of Asgard, will she not?"

Frigga nodded and walked over to the crib to pick you up.

Thor watched as she began to rock you in her arms. You were softly giggling as your eyelids fluttered shut. A new batch of thoughts filled his head as he began to think you older playing in the gardens and he keeping you from danger. He made a vow to always protect you from harm. You were his little sister and nothing would or could change that.

Loki obsevered you sleeping peacefully in your mothers arms. He imagined him teaching you to read and showing you all of the secret hiding places he has found in the castle. He would make sure you never felt alone as he sometimes had felt. He could feel you would do the same for him.

"Come my sons, you must also rest for tomorrow."

Frigga led her children down the hall into her son's bedroom.

"Goodnight my sons. Tomorrow you can play with your sister."

She kissed their heads and tucked them in before going to the nursery. She laid you down in a woven basket and set a (f/a) stuffie next to you. You unconnselly grabbed it and held it close to you.

"Oh, my sweet young child you are going to be a powerful ally and family member towards us."

She watched a mere more minutes before heading to her chambers for much needed rest, unknown to what her sons were planning in their sleeping quarters.

***--_--*--_--***

In the princes room they were already planning an escape to come see you more.

"Are you sure about this brother? If we get caught we could be severely punished."

Loki rolled his eyes as he was currently unlocking their door.

"Quiet you oaf! You wish to see (y/n) again don't you?"

"Very much, but if we get caught-"

"We won't. Now come along before it's too late."

They both sneaked along walls until they reached the nusery, they pulled open the door and saw you holding the animal sleeping soundly. When they approached you your eyes shot opened and you stared at them. They waited to hear the crying, both knowing awaking an infint caused a fit but were surprised when you giggled at them.

"Why is she not crying Loki? Waking a child occurs in crying or screaming."

"Mabey she does not like to cry brother. We should be grateful, a scream would've awoken mother and father."

They gathered the extra pillows and blankets and layed next to you. You watched them and handed the (f/a) to Loki.

"Why thank you dear sister, but I do not belive it is mine."

He handed it back and you grabbed it, only for it to drop to the ground. Thor picked it back up and held it towards you.

" Here you go (y/n)! It wished to retern to you!"

You giggled as you grabbed it and snuggled deeper into the cushion.

"Good night sister. We will stay here with you."

They layed down as they listened to your soft breathing indicating you have fallen asleep.

"Good night brother."

"Good night Thor."

The next morning when Frigga came to check on you she saw Thor and Loki, sleeping right along you. She smiled warmly at thethe sight and quietly closed the door to the nusery.

***--_--*--_--***

**I hoped you enjoyed the first official chapter! I have so much fun writing these! You can comment on different scenarios if you want. I hoped you enjoyd it!**


	3. First Words

**I was asked to do this chapter by the co-athor. She won't write, she's more of the drawer of our group. Enjoy!**

**Thor's Midgardian age: 8**

**Loki's Midgardian age: 6 1/2**

**Your age: 10 months**

***--_--*--_--***

Thor and Loki were utterly bored. They were watching their father in a meeting, since they needed to learn how to rule asgard. Thor was trying to pay attention but was only thinking about playing with you. Loki really wasn't listening at all, according to their mother you were the age that you were expected to say your first word, he wanted to be there for it.

"Brother could you use your magic to let us sneak out?"

"Okay Thor, stand still."

Loki closed his eyes and holograms of the two appeared in front of them.

"Come Thor, lets go see (y/n)."

They snucked down the halls and stopped at your room, they opened the door and saw you playing with blocks a big smile etched on your face. You heard the door open and saw your brothers. You laughed and clapped your hands together.

"Hello (y/n), may we join you?"

You laughed at them and crawled towards them offering a block.

"When do you think she will be talking brother? What would she say?"

"It is impossible to know. Mother said she will be talking any day now."

You passed more blocks to them and started building in what your mind was a dragon. To everyone else it was stacks of blocks stacked in different heights. You saw your brothers also building blocks. You went back to buildingvyour dragon when your mother walked in.

"Thor? Loki? I saw you in the court room, how are you here?"

"Loki used used his magic, we wanted to be here when (y/n) talked."

"Mother, you said she would have been talking a few months ago. We only know she has a voice because of her laugh, she never cries or whines."

"Your sister will talk when she is ready my sons."

"When will that be?"

"Just as mother said you oaf! When she is ready."

You use to your brothers fighting, but you wanted the arguments to stop. They were arguing over you speaking? That's odd. You never seen the big deal of saying words, but you could talk to get them to stop.

"Bwothrs!"

Everyone in the room froze. They looked over at you, and saw you had a perplexed expression painted on your face. Why was everyone making a big deal? They all talk all the time.

"Oh, my daughter what a wonderful first word!"

"Loki, she knows we are her brothers!"

Loki didn't respond. He watched you as you started to laugh at them. You loved their reaction and wanted to see it again.

"Muvther!"

"Yes, (y/n) I'm your mother. Let's go and show father what you learned to say."

Frigga picked you up and walked out of the room. Loki and Thor quickly followed you two out.

"We are now officially older brothers Thor."

"I was already one."

The two brothers have never felt as happy as they ever had, then right now. They were your brothers. And nothing would ever change that.


	4. First time sick

**Thor's Midgardian age: 10**

**Loki's Midgardain age: ****8**

**Your Midgardian age: ****3**

***--_--*--_--***

Thor and Loki would be lying if you weren't worrying them right now. Your cheeks were flushed red and you haven't talked or laughed all morning.

"Thor is (y/n) okay?"

"Mabey she is unwell. Should we inform Mother?"

"Mother is off in a meeting, we would have to inform father. Come on (y/n) lets go see the all-father."

You stood up and grabbed Loki's hand. You had a small smile on your face but anyone could tell it was forced. Your throat felt raw and irritating evey time you breathed. You were feeling very hot, but your body temperature was below 94. **(your in Asgard, fevers will be wierd.)**

You and your brothers walked into the throne room and saw Odin talking to some commaner folk. You all paitently waited, you were feeling a bit dizzy and light-headed.

"Father (y/--"

"Not now Thor can't you see I'm busy?"

"But fath--"

"What did I say to your brother Loki!"

The room started spinning even more, and you clutched Loki's hand tighter.

"Loki mwake it stop."

Loki looked over at you in concern. He watched your eyes go in circles amd noticed you holding his hand tighter and tighter.

"What's wrong (y/n)?"

"Pwese make the room stop!"

"Father, we really ne--"

"LOKI SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

The last thing you saw was Thor's and Loki's face peering over you, brows furrowed. You heard Thor yelling for Odin to find a docter.

Then every thing went blacked.

***--_--*--_--***

When you finally came to, you were laying in your bed with a nurse standing right beside you talking to your father.

"She was just dehydrated and running a very high fever."

"Thank you very much Merith."

"Daddy?"

Odin looked over at you relif etched on his face at seeing you awake.

"Hello (y/n) how are you feeling?"

"M' fine."

"That's not what the nurse reported."

You saw his face in a relived smile.

"Where's my bwothers?"

"They are in their chambers. Do you wish to see them?"

"Yah!"

You walked out of bed and the room started spinning again.

"Daddy the wooms spinning agan."

"Let me carry you then."

You were carried down the hallway and into your brothers quarters. Loki looked up from his book with a smile. Thor stopped messing with his wooden weapons.

"How are you faring sister?"

"I'm good."

"Would you like to play with us?"

"Yay!!"

You spent the rest of day playong and reading with your brothers. You also had Odin apologize for yelling at them. Unknown to you, your brothers and father made sure to never mention this to Frigga.


	5. Finding out your goddess

**Thor's Midgardian age: 12**

**Loki's Midgardian age: 10**

**Your Midgardians age: 5**

**_This is where others find out what your the goddess of._**

***--_--*--_--***

Today was the day you were deemed old enough to have your own chair in the throne room. Your parents have been waiting for this day since you were born. Your siblings however, knew this was the last thing you wanted. You wrre currently hanging out with them in the play room.

"Thor could you make thunder fry the throne room?"

"No."

"Loki could you use your magic to make the thrones dissaper?"

"No."

You sighed. What good were brothers if they won't help you out?

"When will I find out what my power is?"

Loki and Thor looked in your direction. They were wondering the same thing.

"You will find out soon enough (y/n)."

"Thats not an answer Thor."

Thor was about about to respond when your mother walked in, along with two other maids.

"(Y/n), it's time to get ready!"

You internally groaned. You stared back at your brothers hoping they would help you out. Thor just shrugged and Loki stuck his tounge out at you.

You followed Frigga into your closet. You hated the closet. You personally belived that it was a place were dreams came to die the moment you chose an outfit.

"(Y/n), where are all your garments?"

You knew where they were. They were buried by the stream in the forest outside your house.

"I don't know mother. Why can't I just wear this?"

Frigga looked down at you. You had on baggy shorts with a training work out top on, and had on oversized boots. Your hair was down and tangled, covering your face. Your red eye gleamed through strands of your thick (h/c) hair.

"Is this how you want Asgard to see their princess?"

She missed your expression of disgust and anger as she spotted a (lf/c) **(least favorite color) **dress in the back.

"Here's a dress!"

You looked over in disbelief. You swore you took every last one!

"Ummm... mother. I do not wish to wear a gown."

"Nonsense (y/n), you will look lovely."

She approached you and immediately stepped back. She continued to walk closer eventually leading you to run off into the main hall, where Odin, Loki, Thor, and a couple of workers were talking.

"Someone help! Mother is trying to make me wear a gown!"

Loki and Thor started to laugh while Odin looked down at you.

"My daughter don't you want tto look like a princess for tonight?"

"No! I want to be a warrior!"

Frigga came walking in that moment.

"(Y/n)! You need to put on this outfit!"

You ran and hid behind Loki who was to busy laughing to even notice.

"Mother if you make me wear that retched thing, you will regret it."

Everyone in the room froze. Your voice was dangerously low, and your gleaming red eye was doing nothing to mask the anger.

No one knew what to do, you were only happy 100% of the time, even when you were sick or tired. They had never heard such a threatening voice come out of your mouth, much less to Asgards queen.

"(Y/n)... why don't you just try it on?"

This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as a wierd red light came over your head like a cloud. Your red eye shining as brightly as a flashlight. Then you screamed.

Everywhere was chaos. People began to change gender and personalitys. All the plants turned into (f/ca) **(favorite candy)**, and the light's color changed to (f/c) flames. The gown your mother was holding onto too immediately changed to a nice pair of black wool pants with a (f/c) dress shirt with a silver crown design on it.

Everyone looked over at you still glaring and screaming. They had no idea what was happening.

"(y/n) please calm down!"

Odin begged in his high pitched voice. Apparently you made him nice now. You stopped screaming but the cloud of red was still there.

"Thor we need to make her happy!"

"How?"

Loki turned around and grabbed you. Together they both started tickling you. You burst into fits of laughter and the red cloud immediately dissipated. Everyone went back to normal. And all the lights and plants turned back. Only the outfit stayed in the new way.

"What the hel ( **:)** ) was the that?"

Frigga decided to tell everyone everything later after the welcoming.

"(Y/n) appears to be the goddess of reality."

"So she can change anything into what she wants? Make people look anyway she wants?"

"Exactly."

You were processing everything being said. You finally had a power!!

"Yay! Now I have a power!"

Odin spun you to face him, now back to being a man.

"(Y/n), you must learn to control this! If you don't people will be hurt."

"Okay daddy."

"So my daughter how about we go get ready."

You glanced suspiciously at Frigga.

"No dress?"

"No dress." Frigga confirmed.

You and your mother walked out and headed back to her quarters. Odin went to make sure everything was perfect. Loki and Thor still stood there, trying to understand whatever just happened.

"Soooo... never make (y/n) mad?"

"Never."

The ceremony was perfect not a single thing went wrong. You still didn't want to be a princess, but at least you got out of wearing a dress!

You were trained to help control it, but whenever you were shock, upset, or mad a burst of power goes off. Everyone also found there are limitations. You can't bring something back to life or have someone appear besides you.

_You are the goddess of __reality_.


	6. Update!

Hi everyone!! Summers coming up and I just want to publish my update schedule!

**In June: I will publish an update every Wensday and Sunday.**

**In July: I will update every Monday and Thursday.**

Thats my schedule for right now!


	7. Learning

**Thor's Midgardian age: ****14**

**Loki's Midgardian age: 12**

**Your Midgardian age: 6**

***--_--*--_--***

"LOKI!!"

Loki jumped up from his spot on the couch in the library. You came running in holding a book.

"Loki! Loki! Where did you find this book? It's fascinating!!"

He looked at the cover and saw it was one of his magic books. His begginers one too. He has been wanted to teach you magic, not to battle with it like he does, but healing and defending.

"Did you go into my room (y/n)?"

You looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Only because I've already read my books!"

Loki just chuckled. He was pleased to know you liked reading as much as him.

"Loki can you teach me stuff?"

"Only if you teach me something also."

He didn't expect you to know stuff he didn't. He just wanted to see what you would offer him.

_"Docere potes me modo magicae?" _**(Will you teach me magic now?)**

"What...?"

You grinned truiphently as his face showed confusion.

"If you teach me magic, I'll teach you latin! We could have our own secret language no one understands! That sounds like so much fun!!"

Loki was still figuring out how you knew Latin. Did you find a book or mabye get taught by someone. But a deal is a deal.

"Okay (y/n), I will teach you magic if you teach me latin."

"YAY!"

He laughed and you sat down next to him spending the next few weeks learning from each other.

**_A few weeks later_**

Okay (y/n), the final test. Make a copy of yourself by the door way."

The past few weeks had been so much fun. You could now enlarge and shrink objects. You could become invisible and make holograms of objects. You just needed to finish learning how to make a copy of yourself.

"You did it (y/n)!"

You opened your eyes and saw yourself playing with blocks and sticks by the door.

"_O nimis cor vestrum." _**(I'm very proud of you.)**

Loki could now fluently speak latin. You didn't tell him you also spoke Russian, German, and French seeing hiw if you wanted to learn more things you could trade again.

"Thank you so much Loki! Now I'm just like you!"

Loki felt his heart swell up to the size of a village. He has never felt this happy before.

"Come here (y/n). I have something to give you."

You walked over to him and he gave you a leather cuff.

"A cuff?"

"A magic cuff.When it put on and I have the matching one we can communicate."

"How?"

"Think a thought in your head and stare at it."

"**_Like this? _**"

"**_ Perfect "_**

You hugged Loki with all your strength.

"I love you Loki your my favorite brother. But don't tell Thor!"

"I won't now run along now suppers almost ready."

Loki watched you run off and heard you trip in the hallway. His smile grew even more. He was your favorite. Not take-all-the -attention Thor. Him, Odin's second-born, misheifous Loki.

**_"I just told you were my favorite, you don't need to think about it?"_**

Uh oh. He needs to be careful where he's looking when he thinks.

"LOKI YOU TAUGHT (Y/N) MAGIC!" Thor yelled down the halls.

Now he has to hide.

***--_--*--_--***

**I'm** **these are so short! I just really want to get to the movie ones. After this I'll promise they will all be longer than this one. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Thor- learning

**Thor's Midgardian age: 15**

**Loki's Midgardian age: 13**

**Your Midgardian age: 7**

***--_--*--_--***

Ever since Thor found out Loki taught you magic, he wanted to teach you something. He had a hard time deciding what to chose since you knew how to do everything he did. Then be immediately knew what to do. He ran off to find you and saw you sitting on the floor tearing the new dresses and skirts Frigga got you.

"What are you doing (y/n)?"

You yelped and dropped the scissors you were holding.

"Th-Thor! What a-are you doing?!"

"Mother isn't going to like this."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

" You sound like Loki."

"Where do you think I learned it?"

Thor felt a ping of jealousy. You spent so much time with Loki. He didn't fail to notice your guy's matching cuffs. Hopefully this would get you two where you and Loki are.

"Sister how would you like to learn how to fight?"

You stared up at Thor quizzly.

"But brother, I already know how to fight?"

"Not training fighting, real warrior fighting."

You gasped. This was your dream! A real warrior!

"You would do that?!"

Thor quickly became excited as you began to grab your training armor on. You ran past him into the training room. Thor looked back and your room and saw all the ripped clothes on the floor.

"We'll blame it on Loki."

He turned and walked into the training room seeing you trying to grab a spear. He immediately rushed towards you and pulled you away.

"Hey! You said this is warrior training! Warriors use weapons."

"Don't worry sister, you will get a weapon."

"How?"

"Since your the royal family you get a special weapon that helps your powers."

"Is that why you and Loki have special weapons?"

"You'll get one too, after Father sees your training he" ll bring you your own "special weapon"!"

You nodded and listened to Thor. He showed you a few stances to practice with. When you were done he gave you a few more stances to practice till he can teach you more.

You stayed up all night perfecting them and impresses Thor with how precised you could do them. You stayed up every night to perfect them. At least until you got caught.

**2 weeks later**

This was the second week of your training. You were now busy for once. Usally you do nothing but explore the halls and go toto class. But your teacher lets you out early because you learn everything fast. But now you had new classes with your brothers.

Loki was now teaching you higher leveled magic. He wasn't teaching uou everything, just a few defense spells and little tricks. It also helped control the Reality power. You teach him experienced latin and were now both fluent in it.

Thor said in another week you can ask All-Father if you were ready to get your special weapon. You found out you can only lift Thor's hammer if you are worthy. And you can only weild Loki's daggers your mischevous. So really only he could weild them. You wondered what would allow you to wield it?

It was the middle of the night and you were still practicing sets. You had a system. Practice Thor's from 10 to 3, the Loki's from 3 to 7. By 7 everyone else was up. You were lost in your thoughts when Loki walked in.

"(y/n)! What are you doing awake?!"

"Loki lower your voice!"

"What were you doing up?"

"What are _you _doing up?"

You smiled as he looked lost for a second but his face hardened again.

"I asked you first sister. Tell me or I will get mother"

"I was just practicing Thor's stances."

"So that's been you for the past two weeks!"

You looked at the ground blushing. You tryed not to make noise. You looked up and saw him relize what he just said.

"You haven't slept in two weeks!"

"If you heard me every night then you haven't either!"

Loki once agained looked stunned. You could hear him cursing under his breath.

"Fine if I go to sleep will you go to sleep?"

You nodded your and went to your bed. You felt the weight shift qnd saw Loki coming next you.

"I need to make sure you'll actually go to sleep."

"Just don't hog the blankets!"

You woke up the next morning and still saw Loki asleep. You giggled and put the blanket over him. Today you wanted to see the weapons vault and all the choices you had. You quietly got out of bed and ran out.

When you got to the weapons vault you opened the door. You were about to walk in when you heard a voice call out to you.

"Daughter. Where are you going?"

"Father! I um...," You sighed there's no point in lying., "Thor said you qould give me a weapon if I kept training. I wanted to see the options."

Odin just smiled softly at you.

"I have seen you train with Thor and Loki,learning every aspect of fighting is proof a noble warrior. You have deemed yourself worthy."

You couldn't belive your ears. You were worthy of a weapon. A weapon you get today!

"Follow me (y/n), let me show you your weapon."

You both walked over to a pedestal holding some sort of sword.

"This, is the Dao. One of the few weapons that was never given a name. If you hold the power to change the world but never do it you are worthy of weilding Dao."

**(I know I stole it from Harry Potter #1, I'm sorry)**

"Why doesn't Dao have a proper name?"

"The drawfs could never come up with one. None of them could ever lift it."

You looked at Odin and he nodded you reached up to and pulled it off the shelf. You opened the cover and the gleaming metal showed your reflection.

"Thank you father, it's beautiful."

"You have made Asgard proud today."

After breakfast you decided to suprise Thor with Dao at training. You used a shrinking spell and used your "reality privileges" to make it look like an Asgardian coin and put it in your pocket. You walked into the training room, Thor already waiting for you.

"Come, (y/n) today we will start with wooden weapons."

He handed you a wooden sword and grabbed himself a wooden shield.

"Now get into attack stance and strike the shield."

You giggled and brought out Dao and ran towards him. You swung at the shield and it fell apart. Thor looked at the weapon.

"Where did you acquire that?!"

"Father gave it to me this morning! Thank you so much Thor for training with me! May we continue these sucesions?"

Thor couldn't help but smile. You guys were finally close. He knows Loki is still your favorite but at that moment he didn't care.

"Anything for you."

You showed the rest of your family, and exactly like Thor's hammer only you and Odin could wield it.


	9. Pictures

Hey, people! I just wanted to put in what your Armour and appearance looks like!

**This is yours and Loki's matching magic cuffs: **

https/marketplace./simplefraction/1232805

**I'm sorry** **you** **have to type all that in to look at it!**

**Your armor:**

https/pin.it/t62e3y5zs6jxwq

**It doesn't have the skirt and you wear different shoes. The stripes are in (f/c).**

**Your shoes you never take Capezio Swag Flat Sole Combat Boot Shoes**

**The laces are in your (f/c)**

**_What you look like!!!!!:_

https/pin.it/24vxsg5il5bycu

This is what you look like with one red eye and the hair is shorter in the back.

Your Weapon:

https//#popupPhoto

The handle is also in (f/c)

Your eye:

https//image-photo/red-eye-isolated-on-white-87882025?src_Sd5_OZRj7ifcV2nyBuoPQ-1-12

This is what your red eye looks like.

So that's every important about you and how it looks. I'm sorry about you needing to type it in. I did not want that!

**


	10. Your style

**Thor's Midgardian age:****1****6**

**Loki's Midgardian age:** **1****5**

**Your Midgardian age:** **1****3**

***--_--*--_--***

"Hey Loki, can you help me?"

Loki looked over to see you standing at his at his door fidgeting. There was something in your hands.

"What do you need _Risus_?"

"You cut your own hair and construct your own clothing right?"

"Yes?"

"Can you... mabye...teach me?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Teach you?"

You walked up to him and handed him scissors.

"I would use my powers but you know it doesn't last very long, and I can't see my whole head."

Loki realized you were asking him to cut your hair. Your long beautiful (h/c) locks. Frigga often braided it and put little gold strings in it.

"You want me to cut your hair?"

"And teach me to make my own clothing. Please brother?"

Loki smirked to himself. This was a perfect time to cause some mischief and make you happy.

"Come here by the mirror."

You smiled and sat by the mirror.

"So what would you like madame?" he said in an accent.

You giggled and used reality to morph your hair to a pixie cut.

Loki was shocked you wanted to basically cut off all of your hair.

"Jeez sister, do you hate your hair?"

"Yes I do."

Loki shrugged and started cutting your hair. He kept talking to you in a strange accent making you laugh. You were excited. Mother said you could start making your own style choices. You already wore what you wanted but now you can do your physical appearance.

"Loki when did you start doing your own thing?"

"Around your age I suppose. Father was sick if me ripping clothes."

"Huh. Is that why Mother said to just do my own style."

"We are very alike aren't we."

"Ew. I refuse to be similar to you!"

"_Risus, y_ou would be lucky to even have one part of you that is similar to me."

"Sure Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes and continued to do your hair. He knew he was going to have to show you how to sew. He did not want to teach you that.

"Do you want to learn how sew?"

"Don't I need to know that to make my own clothes?"

"But don't you already wear what you want anyways?"

"I should know how to do things for myself."

"Fair enough."

When you were done he sat you by his bed and grabbed a sewing kit. He grabbed two pieces of a (f/c), a needle, and some thread.

"I'm just going to show some simple stiches to ensure the fabric stays together."

He started to show you how thread the needle. You followed his instructions and tied the string to the needle. He was showing you a butterfly stitch. You just completed your third stitch when you stabbed your self with the needle.

"Oops" you whispered, not wanting to disturb Loki. He looked so calm and peaceful. You completed the whole butterfly stitch stabbing yourself at least 10 more times.

"Next stitch is the backwards stitch."

You watched him sew two green clothes together. This one looked less complicated. You started and was so focused you didn't relize how many times you cut yourself. You completed the stitches when Loki was still doing his. You relized how much your finger was hurting. You looked down and panic settled in. Your finger was full of gashes and holes. On one side you could see your bone, and pieces of white thread were stuck in your skin. You didn't want Loki to see it, so you covered it in a peice of cloth.

"See you now have completed half of a shirt. Now the hardest part of making a shirt is the sleeves. It consists of complicated stitches to make sure the sleeves are the right size."

He made some sort of backwards crossover thing. You were very nervous using needles right now.

"Umm Loki? How do you not poke yourself?"

"Did you poke yourself?"

"Mabye..."

His eyes met yours, he showed his finger which had metal bucket on it.

"Did I not give you a thimble?"

"I have yet to receive a metal bucket."

"A thimble. Is it bleeding badly?"

You glanced down and saw the cloth was bled through.

"I don't know."

"Give me your finger."

You gave him your hand and he unwrapped the cloth. He then clutched your wrist and dragged you to your mothers chambers.

"Mother can you heal (y/n)!?"

Frigga glanced over towards you two and stared at your hair for a few moments before turning her attention towards your gashed and bleeding finger.

"What happened?"

"I asked Loki to teach me how to make my own clothes. I'm never doing it again."

"Come on, let's go to the healers."

Your finger was wrapped up and Loki said he was never teaching you to sew again. That was fine to you. You wanted to ask Thor for help anyways. You went looking for him but couldn't find him. You went to the gardens and found him talking to some girl.

"Thor?"

He turned towards you looking a little shocked at your appearance before turning back to the girl.

"Sif this is my little sister (y/n)? (Y/n) thos is Lady Sif."

"Hello princess (y/n)."

Your forhead crinkled and Thor cringed.

"Please do not call me " princess " again Lady Sif."

Sif looked confused.

"She is training to be a warrior like you are."

You looked at Sif, intrigued. Perhaphs she could help you train.

"Your training to be a warrior Lady Sif?"

"One of the finest in the land, I hope."

"I wish you the best of luck. Perhaps we could train together one day?"

"That would be spectacular."

You were getting along greatly with Sif. Thor was happy you were getting along. He never had you meet any of his friends.

"I will see you again Thor."

Sif left and Thor turned to you and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your hair and finger sister?"

"I asked Loki to cut my hair and teach me how to sew. I'm never going to hold a needle again brother."

Thor just chuckled and you both walked back into the castle.

Lets just say, Odin, was not at all pleased at your hair. But you didn't care for Odin. You just needed to respect him.

You learned all you could about needles. And were now deathly afraid of needles. Loki and Thor teased you all the time about it. You often got back at them by messing up their favorite things.


	11. Movie!

**The movie part!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited to write this!! I hope I get this right!**

**_Your Midgardian age: 14_**

**_In Asgard you can drink alcohol. You look 12 years old though_**. **Little baby face! ]**

***--_--*--_--***

You and Loki were standing at Thor's coordination. The halls were crowded with Asgard's people. Odin was sitting on his throne with Frigga besides him. You and Loki were side by side on the right side. Warriors three on the left. The door opened and Thor walked in yelling while the people cheered.

You were happy for your brother, but you felt he was to prideful and cocky. You knew that Loki wasn't at all okay with this. You two had a disscusion about it while he was teaching you a new level of magic. Of, course you talked about it Latin in case any one overheard. You had no regrets over learning Latin!

"Thor Odinson, my heir, my first born." Odin began. You grabbed Loki's hand and stood closer to him. He looked at you and gave a small smile.

_"__Erit mox supra."_ **(It will be over soon)**

_"Non satis cito." _**(Not soon enough) **

You gave a small snort and payed attention.

"Do you swear to defend the nine realms?"

"I swear." Thor answered, flasking you and Loki a proud smile. Loki rolled his eyes and you just smirked back.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the realms?"

"I swear!"

You and Loki both knew these were empty promises. You knew is incredibly selfish at times.

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" Odin paused.

Something's wrong.

" Loki--

You paused when Odin began to speak again.

"Frost giants..."

Odin,Thor and, Loki rushed off to the weapons vault. You were right behind them pulling a coin out from your shirt pocket and muttered a minor spell and it enlarged and turned into your Dao. You pulled it out of it's sheath and saw all of them pause.You walked in and gasped accendently letting out a burst of power turning all the lights (f/c), under the dim light, ice was all over the floor with bodies of guards and remains of frost giants spread evenly across hall.

"What... happened?" You questioned.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" Thor belowed, completely ignoring your question.

"They have paid, with their lives." Odin replied. "The Destroyer did it's work, the casket is safe, all is well."

"All is well!" Thor bellowed, "They broke into the weapon's vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics- "

"But they didn't." You interrupted. You were trying to make the lights go back to normal, stupid shock.

Thor turned to you, "but I want to know why!"

**"****Figure it out****" **, Loki's voice echoed in your head and you had to suppress a laugh.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns." Odin explained.

"He just broke your truce!" Thor intergected. "They know you are vulnerable!"

"What action would you take?"

"March into Jotun as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never dare try to cross our border again."

You rolled your eyes and Loki raised his brow.

"Your thinking only as a warrior."

"This is an act of war!"

"It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find a breach in our defenses and it will be sealed."

You stared suprised at the exchange. They would have both lost their temper by now. Something was up.

"As king of Asgard-,"

Odin interrupted Thor, "But you are not king!" There was the temper. "Not yet."

Thor must of realized he won't be able to argue any more. Odin walked out of the treasure room, and Thor stormed out.

"So do we follow him or go perform pranks on the gaurds?"

You looked at Loki.

"It would probably be nicer to go after Thor, but more fun to pull pranks."

You looked around at the room.

"Thors going to do something idiotic isn't he?"

Loki sighed.

"Follow Thor?"

"Follow Thor."

Thor made his way to the end of the banquet hall, flipped a table over spilling food and drinks everywhere. He sat down on the steps next to the pillar you both were behind. You needed to talk some sense into him and sat down next to him. Loki followed.

"It's unwise to be in my company right now siblings." Thor grumbled, "This was to be my day of triumph."

"Don't worry brother, it will come." You tried to reassure, "In time."

Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg entered the hall, stopping at the sight of an overturned table.

"What's this?" Volstagg asked.

Loki looked over at them, and sat down on Thor's other side.

"If it's any consolation, I think your right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything."

You looked over in disbelief, What?

"If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again? Next time with an army."

"Exactly!" Thor exclaimed.

There's nothing you can do without defying father." You add, not wanting Thor to get in trouble.

Thor looked straight ahead with a sinister gleam in his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, I know that look." Loki exclaimed quickly standing up.

"There's only one way to ensure the saftey of our borders."

You immediately knew what he was planning.

"Thor it's madness!" you exclaimed.

The group had heard you.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" Volstagg asked.

"We are going to Jotunheim!" Thor answered.

"What! This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lighting and thunder, and the mortals worship you like a god! Fandral reasoned, "This is Jotunheim."

"My father fought his way into Jotunheim, defaeted their armies, and stole the casket. We would just be looking for answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif yelled.

You looked to see Thor's reaction, and saw him just smile.

He went into something about him leading and something about Sif, but you were busying thinking. Why was Loki agreeing withwith Thor all of a sudden? He looked realistically shocked at the idea of going to Jotunheim, so he didn't want that. But what did he want? You shrugged it off. You would trust Loki with anything, no matter what.

"And (y/n) is coming with us!"

"What?!" Loki again looked shocked.

You were fine going with them. Even if you read, you still liked to spar and go to war. You did not however, like to disobey Father though.

"Thor, it's against Asgard's rule, if we get cau-"

Thor interrupted you.

"I thought you were a warrior like Sif, if you wish to prove that then you will venture with us!"

Loki cringed. He did not want you to get in harms way, but he knew you would you liked to fight and prove yourself as a warrior. Even if already proved to be one.

You drew back in shock. Prove... you had proved more times you were almost a better warrior than Thor!

"If we get in trouble you will take the fault."

Thor just waved it off.

"We won't get caught."

He jumped up and ran off to the stables. Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg were quick to follow. You looked over at Loki.

"We're going to tell a gaurd right?"

Loki nodded.

"I will go find one, you make sure they don't kill themselves trying to get on top of a horse."

You laughed and followed suit.

You saw them in the stables and grabbed a steed. You saw Loki runnong towards you and also grabbed a horse. You all trotted off to the Bifrost. Everyone got off when you reached Heimdall's Observatory.

"Leave this to me." Loki said as he stepped forward to Heimdall. "Good day Heimdall-"

"Your not dressed warmly enough." He interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"You think you can deceive me?"

"You must be mistaken..."

"Enough!" Thor stepped up. Clearly, impatient. " Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor commanded. You looked back at the bridge.

**"Where's the gaurd?"**

**"I do not know sister."**

**"Will we follow him?"**

**"Can't have him get killed can we?"**

You looked at the Rainbow Brigde one last time to check. No one.

Everyone walked up to the gate.

"Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as it's Gatekeeper." Heimdall informed. " If your return threatens the saftey of Asgard, bifrost will remain closed to you and you'll be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge opened for us?" Volstagg asked.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash to full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim upon you."

"I have no plans to die today." Thor joked.

"No body does." Heimdall replied. You were a little excited. You loved traveling realms.

A bright flash filled your vision and everyone stared at the frozen wasteland spread out in front of them.

"We shouln't be here." Hogan exclaimed through chattering teeth.

"Let's move!" Thor walked ahead with his friends following suit.

"When we get back remind me to stab him."

"You'll have to get in line brother."

***--_--*--_--***

You have been walking for miles and no one has spotted a single Frost Giant yet.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding, as cowards often do."

Everyone stopped in front of a large structure.

"You've come a long way to die Asgardians." a cold voice appeared out of no where.

You turned around and saw Laufey sitting in the shadows, on his throne surrounded by Frost Giants.

"I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are."

"How did your people get into Asgard?"

"The house of Odin is filled with traitors."

Wait what? You heard the discussion still going on but was thinking about what Laufey said. Traitors? Who? And why?

"Thor, stop and think. Look around you, we're out-numbered." Loki said quietly.

"Know your place brother." Thor growled and you frowned. He can't talk to Loki like that.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that, he's right we should head back."

You gently grabbed Thor's arm and started pulling him back. He turned around took one step back.

"Run back home princess." you heard a jotun speak.

"Damn."

Thor hit the Jotun into the wall and that's when the battle began. You grabbed your Dao and Loki got out his knifes. Thor was yelling and sending Jotuns flyings. You were slicing them in half and Loki was stabbing them. You saw Volstagg's arm get frostbite after a Jotun grabbed it.

'Don't let them touch you!" he yelled across the battle field.

You narrowly escaped the grasp of one when you saw one grab Loki's arm. You expected him to yell out, but his arm just turned blue where it was touched. Loki looked down with fear and confusion in his eyes. He looked up at you and saw your own face confused. Was he a jotun? You ran towards him and the two of your fought back and back.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"N-no"

"Okay, now why was your arm blue?"

"I don't have the faintest idea."

"I'm still going to take you to the healers."

You heard him groan and smiled. At least he wasn't hurt. But what was his arm about? Did he have some jotun heritage?

"AARRRRGGGG."

Fandral was suddenly impailed with ice spiked and Loki threw a dagger at the Jotun who caused it.

"Thor!" Sif called out.

Thor just ignored her.

You ran up to Thor.

"Thor we, must go!"

"Then go!"

Ice began to crack revealing a large creature. Of course, it came running towards the group.

"Run!" Volstagg cried.

Thor still stayed and fought while the rest of you were cornered. He drove through the creatures head and a crowd if jotuns circled you and ththe group.

You thought that was it when the All-Father came. Laufey and Odin were talking while you were checking over Fandral, who was still bleeding. Next thing you knew you were back in the observatory.

"Why did you bring us back!" Thor demanded sounding frustrated.

They began arguing again while Fandral was carried off. You began checking Loki's arm when you heard,

"Your an old man and a fool!"

It was as if the whole world just stopped.

Finally Odin spoke.

"Yes I was a fool to think you were ready. Thor Odinson you have betrayed the express command of your king. Through your ignorance and stupidity, you've opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war."

All you saw next was Thor dissapearing and Odin throwing his hammer in.

"NO FATHER!" you yelled. How could he do that!?

"Father you have you bring him back! He was just doing what he thought was right!"

"(y/n)..." Loki reached out towards you.

"No Loki, he just banished our brother to who knows where. All-father bring him back!" you said foracably but softly you would never yell at him.

"I will bring him back when he is worthy!"

Odin was very angry but you didn't care.

"Father everyone has made stupid mistakes! Thats no reason to banish someone!"

"Enough!" Odin yelled. "You won't argue with me!"

You saw a bright light surrounding you and relized he was banishing you. For sticking up for your brother. He really is a fool. You looked saw your brother frozen in place, you wanted to say goodbye to Loki.

**_"Ego semper amo Loki." _(I will always love you Loki).**

The last thing you heard was Loki calling out your name.


	12. Move!-part 2

You fell down a different tunnel than Thor so your going to appear later into the movie.

***--_--*--_--***

This has been a horrible day for Loki. He had to fight Jotuns. He found out that he was adopted and was a monster. Then he watched Odin banished his sister for sticking up against him.

**_Ego semper amo Loki."_**

That sentence played over and over in his head.

**_"_****_Ego semper amo Loki."_**

His plan was to have Odin relize Thor was unfit for king. When Thor matured he would get the throne, he himself could be the advisor. Then you were to be by both of their sides as the royal commander keeping them company and defending the throne. Basically what you always wanted to do.

His plan changed once he found out he was a jotun. He was positive you already knew since his arm turned blue in Jotunheim. You weren't an idiot. But his heart warmed since you didn't seem to care.

He couldn't reach you through his cuff. He didn't know if you were hurt or if you were... were... dead.

**_"_****_Ego semper amo Loki_**.**_"_**

He sat on the throne half way listening to Thor's friends. They wanted to bring Thor back. He got mad no one was mentioning you.

**_"Ego semper amo Loki."_**

"_Please be safe (y/n). Come back well. Please don't leave me with these fools._

**_" Ego semper amo Loki_**.**_"_**

***--_--*--_--***

"Where are you going?!"

"50 miles west of here."

Darcy watched Jane and Thor talking. She was looking up trying to figure out what way west was. She noticed a (f/c) streak pummeling down out of the red clouds. Wait, red clouds!? She looked at Jane and saw Thor kissing her hand. Lucky.

"Guys what it that?"

Everyone looked up and saw the (f/c) blur and red clouds. The blur was going faster and faster clearly heading towards the coffee house.

"Father wouldn't..." Thor mumbled eyes stuck on the clouds.

"We need to get everyone out of that building!" Erik exclaimed.

They all ran back and got everyone out of there. It helped when Darcy kept yelling, "Get out or you'll die!". They were about to leave when the roof crashed in and a figure laid on top of the rubble. Jane and Darcy went running over to the figure. The person had (h/c) pixie hair covered in dust and cement, with strange armor, and combat boots. A silver coin laid in the person's hand. Their arms and face were all scratched up and pieces of glass had embedded them self in their skin.

"She...or he needs medical attention!"

Thor lummbered over and started to brush rubble out of the person' hair. They woke up in a start.

"Loki!"

"Calm down sister you are on midgard now."

"She it is."

Panic set in your eyes and you started to stand up.

"Wait mabye you should relax for a moment."

You looked over at the figure with a hat and long dark hair.

"You. What is your name?"

"Uhh, Darcy."

Thor glanced at you as you started to pull glass from your skin. You stood up and brushed your self off. You put Dao in your back pocket and looked over at Thor and saw he was in Mortal clothing with his hammer no where to be found.

"Thor where is Mjolnir?"

"50 miles west of here"

"Then we need to find it and get back to Asgard!"

You were about to walk out the door when the other girl grabbed your arm.

"Okay, hold up. First you just fell through the roof. Second, who the hell are you? And third, what is 50 miles west of here?"

You looked at her, "What is your name mortal?"

"Jane Foster."

"Well Jane Foster, yes I did fall through the roof, I don't see the big deal. I am (y/n) Odinson, younger sister of Thor and Loki Odinson, goddess of reality. And Mjolnir is what is located 50 miles west. Now pardon us, we must find Mjolnir and get back to Asgard."

With that you walked out leaving everyone else to process the new information. Thor smiled at them and ran out to follow you.

"How are you here sister?"

"Odin banished me for standing up for you."

"I am sorry you came here."

"Apologize to me when we are back at Asgard."

You and Thor walked into a shop displaying animals when an automobile with Jane Foster came in.

"Do you still need a lift?"

You frown at the machine, what was this contraption? You saw Thor getting in and quickly followed him. He took the front and you stepped into the back. You began digging out the left over pieces of glass and rubble out of your skin while they talked.

"Yes, but you're clever. Far more clever than anyone else in this realm."

You smirked. Thor had taking a liking to this mortal girl. He was definitely going to be teased the first chance you got.

"Realm? Realm?!"

"You think us strange?" Thor asked. Jane nodded and laughed.

"Well is it a good strange or a bad strange?"

Jane looked at Thor and then back at you, and you just gave a blank stare in reply.

"I'm not sure yet."

Thor laughed at this and she swerved in surprise. You were unbothered by this and contined to listen to their conversation.

"But I am curious. Who you guys are. Really."

You furrowed your eyes together in confusion. You had already introduced yourself and Thor makes sure everyone knows who he is wether they ask or not.

"You'll see very soon." Was all that Thor replied.

"You promised me answers!"

Thor looked at you before turning back to Jane.

"What you seek, it's a bridge."

"Like, an Einstein-Rosen bridge?"

"More like a Rainbow Bridge." You said, not sure if he would tell the truth or not.

She stared at you.

"God, I hope you guys aren't crazy."o

They didn't talk again and you saw Jane stare back at you a couple of times. You ignored her and looked out of the vehicle.

***--_--*--_--***

You were laying on the hard ground staring out at the tunnels that were covering your brother's hammer. There were various men in black suits walking and standing around the structure. There were unknown weapons and lights that could easily spot you. Thor's plan of simply _walking in_ did not seem wise, but it was the only plan we had at the moment.

"That's not a satilite crash, they would've hauled ththe wreckage away not build a city around it!"

"Your going to need this." You looked over and saw Thor put his coat on the Foster women.

"What, why?"

As if responding thunder rippled through the sky. _Showoff_, you thought.

"Stay here. Once I have my hammer we will safely return the items they've stolen from you. Deal?"

"Are you just going to walk out?"

"No, I'm going to fly out."

Thor headed toward the fence and Jane looked over at you. You just shrugged and gave a small smile, before following him.

You and Thor started to sneak under the

fence. You each knocked out the men in a similar contraption to Jane Foster's. You followed Thor hiding under large tunnels when you heard an alarm go off.

"Thor they know we're here."

As you two continued down the structure, taking out several more gaurds along the way, before stopping when a large man came in view.

"You can handle this one."

Tho simply smiled."Your big. I've fought bigger."

You watched as the large man tackled Thor through the not-so-durable walls. You shrugged and continued your way to Mjolnir, knowing Thor would catch up with you.

You came across it and ran next to it. It didn't appear to be damaged in any way. You remebered Odin whispering to it. What did he say?

_Will Thor still be able to lift it?_ you thought.

Odin never did anything without a reason. He wouldn't have it so easy for Thor. You suddenly felt someone watching you. You looked around and barely registered the glint that came from above you. Some one was spying on you and Thor. Where was Thor? Thats when a soaked and muddy figure came through the tent.

"How nice of you you to join me brother."

Thor ignored you and walked towards Mjolnir as if he was in a trance.You looked back at the glint and saw an arrow through a flash of lightning. You quickly memorized anything you could about the person before turning back to Thor. He was smiling in accomplishment and grasped the handle. He gently tug expecting it to come back easily, but it stayed firm on top of the dirt. He continued to tug and used both hands.

_It still didn't come undone._

He collapsed to the ground, screaming at the sky. You slowly came up to him, when you heard people approaching.

"Brother we need to go!"

Four gaurds came in and two of them grabbed Thor. He went without a fight.The other two approached you and you whipped out your Dao.

"Drop your weapon miss."

When you didn't comply they pulled out weird L shaped weapons. You saw the weird figure nock an arrow.

You sighed. It's probably best to find where the men took Thor anyways.You put the Dao coin in your pocket and they put the L weapons away. They tried to grab your shoulders and you pulled away.

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own."

They still reached out to grab your shoulders before you grabbed their wrists and spun to the ground.

"I said, I am perfectly capable of walk king on my own!"

That's the last thing you said before an arrow came out and tazed you. Then all was black.

***--_--*--_--***

You woke up and was chained to a chair in a very boring, plain white room. You scoffed at the cuffs and slid out of them. As if basic metal could keep you down. You stand up and saw a mirror in front of you. Weird location to put a mirror.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

No response.

"Brother where are you?"

You considered using your powers but a short blond man came through the door.

"How'd you get out of the chair?"

"Where is my brother?"

"That man that was with you is in another room. He has a tight lip that one."

"My brother's lip are not tight! Did you curse him?!"

The small man looked confused for a minute. But he went back to business mode.

"Who are you. Who do you work for?"

**_(If you know where this is from I love your life.)_**

"Bert Macklin, F.B.I"

"The F.B.I sent you and some mute guy to take a mysterious forgien object from us?"

Okay, so F.B.I was a real thing. That's good.

"Listen, I need to know where my brother is."

"Your brother?"

You didn't want to give out any information about Thor, so you just stayed silent.

"Any other information you have?"

Silence.

The small man started talking to a box and left. When he left someone familiar came in.

"Loki!"

"Hello sister."

You noticed his facial expression.

"What's wrong Loki? Is it mother? Is it father?"

"Father is dead."

"...what?"

"Thor's banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear."

"What of mother?"

"She has forbid Thor's return, which means I can not bring you back either sister. I'm so sorry."

"The throne has fallen to you, hasn't it brother?"

"Yes."

"Congratulations, you will make a wonderful king."

"I would be a better one with you joining me in Asgard."

"You can't disobey Mother."

A hush fell across the room. You wanted to hug him but you also knew this was an illusion.

"Thank you for coming Loki. May the norns be in your favor."

"Goodbye (y/n). Also, what is F.B.I?"

You just laughed.

"Random letters that apparently mean something on Midgard."

He turned around and vanished. You stared at the mirror. Odin was dead. Loki was king. Thor could not return, meaning, you could not return. What a day. You continued to sit in science. _What a day._

***--_--*--_--***

Loki looked at Mjolnir. He hated lying to you, but it had to be done to make sure Thor stayed on Midgard. Later, he could find a way to sneak you back. He reached out to the handle and pulled. Then with both hands. It stayed.

_"Hmmm, I'll be worthy soon enough."_

He straighten his coat and walked away.

"_Soon enough."_

***--_--*--_--***

It had to be an hour. A whole silent hour of sitting. You were considering breaking the glass just to find a reaction.

"_If something doesn't happen, I swear to Odin-"_

"Kaylin there you are!"

You looked over and saw that man from the house you crashed into enter.

"Lets go home now."

You didn't ttrust this man but he was with Thor so you went. You all exited the tunnels and a brown haired man watched you out.

"Dr. Selvig. Just keep them away from the bars."

His name was Selvig?

"I will!"

Thor turned to him.

"Where are we going?"

"To get a drink."

The drive to the bar, you weren't supposed to be near was quite informative. You learned his name was Erik. He had a change of clothes for you in the back ao you didn't have to wear the armor. You were told the pants were called skinny jeans. And a simple (f/c),he called it a tube-top. You called it a unfinished tank top. Getting in the bar was, as you were told weirdly easy. Apparently you needed to pretend to be 21 and had plastic surgery. Why anyone would cut themselfs open with plastic was beyond you.

"I'll take your finest mead."

The person at the counter looked at you funny.

"Do you mean beer?"

You didn't know what that was but nodded. Thor and Erik were talking at the counter but you didn't want to sit down. The man handed you a "beer" and youyou took a sip.

_"Hmm. It taste like waterdowned wine from the celler."_You went over to a green table with colored balls on it. Two men were playing and you observed. The game seemed simple enough. Just hit the opposite of whatever the other person's with the white ball. Make it go in a pocket, then hit in the black one leaving the white one on top.

"May I attempt this game?"

"You play the winner." some woman slurred. Mortals get drunk easily.

You continued to watch working through 7 beers. Finally your turn.

"Mkay, sweetheart we playing for money or " fun"?" A drunk man laughed. You shrugged, you can get more than enough money from your powers.

"Money."

The man laughed and pulled out a bill.

"U'ndred each game."

You shrugged. No problem. It started off okay. You learned how to work with angles and the sides. By the next 30 minutes you had won 4 games. Winning $400. You were in the middle of your 5th game when some guy slapped your rear.

Mistake #1: You turned around and choke slammed the guy to the wall, holding the pool stick like a spear.

"Touch me again and I will shove this pool stick so far back into your eye, you'll be able to see your own back."

He chose that moment to kiss your hand.

Mistake #2: You grabbed what was left of your, maybe 17th beer and slammed it across his head.

A fight broke out then. Beer bottles and glasses smashing everywhere. You on top of a bunch of unconscious people, punching the living daylights out of everyone. You were having a very fun time.

_Thor's P.O.V_

Erik and I were having a delightful time. He was very drunk, but still drinking. An persistent man. We were on our 6th mugs of "boiler-makers" when a very familiar shout rang out.

"You can not defeat (y/n) of Asgard!"

(y/n)? I look behind me and saw my little sister standing on a pile of people, holding a bottle. She wasn't drunk, when she's drunk she gets all quiet and murderous. We found that out when I declared a battle with dark elves. Some body must of upset her.

"Mortals you shall not touch me again!"

She saw me and stepped off of her mountain of men, and walked towards me.

"Give me what my brother is having."

"Who is the fool to anger you sister?"

"Do not worry, he has been handled."

She grabbed the liquor and chugged it down. Fast. She and Odin have been the only people in the nine-realms to beat me in alcohol drinking.

"What has befallen of Erik?"

I looked over and he has passed out on the counter.

"Perhaps we should return to Jane Foster."

"Ah the girl you are smitten with?"

"I am not smitten with her."

"Hmmm."

She downed down another boiler.

"Let's head out then."

She grabbed Erik and hawled him over her shoulder. We left the bar and attempted to drive his automobile. We both failed, so we walked. Erik woke up when we were nearing the trailer.

"Your sister strong Thor."

(y/n) gave me Erik.

"You take him to his home Thor, I wish to look out at the stars tonight."

"You will be safe sister?"

"Of course."

She walked off behind the trailer and started to climb a mountain. I walked in the trailer door and sat him down on the bed. I decided to tell Jane everything. Maybe I am smitten.

***--_--*--_--***

(Y/n) sat on top of a mountain staring at the stars. She was going to use a trick Loki taught her. She focused her thoughts on the throne of Asgard and projectiled her vision to the throne. She found herself behind the throne. Loki was handling some villagers, they left and he sighed.

"Never knew ruling was that exhausting."

"What?!"

He turned around and when he saw you he visibly relaxed.

"(y/n) how are things on midgard.?"

"I got to stand on a mountain of people in a bar."

"That's... interesting."

You shrugged. "How is Asgard? Has Jounheim declared war?"

"Jotunheim is planning on evading."

"I should be here to help you defend Asgard."

"I'm sorry sister."

"I have to head back, Loki I love you even if your jotun."

He stared right at you. A small grateful smirk grazed his face.

"I knew you known about it."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Goodbye (y/n). I hope you will return soon."

You faded away and came back sitting on the mountain. Loki seems okay, if anything exhausted. You walked back to the trailer. Jane was asleep and Thor was looking out in the fire.

"You told her about Asgard didn't you?"

"I swore I would if she took me to Mjolnir."

"You trust her, and I trust you."

"Thank you sister."

You layed on the ground and started to hear Thor's snores. You would have to get used to Midgard's strange ways, but it didn't seem so bad.

_May you rest in peace Odin Allfather, King of Asgard, beloved father._


	13. Movie part 3

***--_--*--_--***

You didn't sleep at all. You wanted to learn more about Mid-, Earth. You found books in Jane Foster's trailer and read them. You found what Darcy called magazines. Clothes were a big deal on Mi-, Earth. You were reading a book Jane gave you on Earth's science. You looked up and saw Erik put a foaming pill in his water and Thor making breakfast. A truly ironic sight. A plate was put in front of you.

Thank you's coursed around the table.

"Your welcome."

Thor using manners? Earth has truly changed him.

Food was eaten and Thor volunteered to do the dishes. You sat by Erik, Darcy, and Jane.

"It's a beautiful theory Jane. You won't be able to convince the scientific community of any of it, not without hard evidence."

A knock echoed through the quarters and everyone looked over to see Sif and the warriors three?

"Found you!"

The mortals dropped their glasses. You laughed and put down your book.

"My friends!" Thor hugged them all.

"This is good. This is good!"

Volstagg noticed the others.

"Oh excuse me, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three."

You looked at Erik.

"Is that enough " hard facts"?"

"Lady (y/n)!"

"Hello friends."

Thor started talking, "my friends. I have nevet been happier to see anyone, but you should not have come."

Volstagg sputtered, "Ha!"

Fandrall corrected him. "But we're here to take you home."

"Yo-You know I can't go home. My father is d-dead because of me. I mmust remain in exile."

"Thor, your father still lives."

"What?" Loki lied to you? Why?

Outside the window a small tornado started forming. Everyone walked outside and you magiced your armor on.

"Was somebody else coming?" Darcy asked.

"Jane you have to leave."

"Darcy Erik you too."

"What are you guys going to do?"

"Thor's going to fight with us!"

_"I'm coming too." _you thought.

"My friends, I'm just a man, I'll only be in the way or worse get you killed. But I can help get these people to safety!"

"Well if your staying so am I."

A noble woman Jane Foster is.

"We need some time."

"You'll have it." You said.

"Okay move it people!"

You went with the Asgardians and saw it was the destroyer. Why has Loki sent the Destroyer here?

"Keep it distracted."

Sif went off and you and the warriors three sent Volstagg to jump at it. But he just got backhanded into an automobile. It walked up about to burn him to a crisp when Sif jumped off the roof and plunged her sword throught it's neck. Volstagg breathed a sigh of relief when it ahut down, but coming right back up. Sif fell off of it and you helped her off the ground running away from it. It shot it's beam and hit the ground underneath you and Sif spiraling into the air and back onto the ground. The warriors three ran to help you two but flew into a coffee house, and you and Sif behind a car.

You moved towarda the back while Sif followed you. You were about to go and plunge your Dao into the Destroyer's face when you noticed Thor running up to Sif.

"Listen! Listen, you've done all you can."

"No, I will die a warrior this day. Stories will be told of this day."

"Live, and tell those atories yourself."

Sif looked like she wanted to argue but didn't.

"Now go!"

She ran and Thor looked at you.

"If you think a little speech will get me to leave then you don't know very well."

Thor smirked, and you rolled flew away from a flying car. You ran up to Thor's friends.

"You must return to Asgard!You have yo stop Loki."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry my friends I have a plan."

Thor turned away and the warriors looked at you.

"I'll make sure he returns alive."

They nodded and headed off. Thor looked around you heard the clatter of his sheild. You put away your Dao and stood by him. You followed him and both of you were in front of the Destroyer.

"Brother whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry but these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine."

"And mine, end this brother."

The destroyer's flame died down and it turned. You and Thor softly smiled at each other.

Then, a wave a pain hit your face and you were on the ground. You could feel your blood dripping on your face and from your nose. Yeah, your nose was definitely broken. You saw Thor laying on the ground and Jane running oover to him. You pushed yourself up and grabbed your Dao.

"Loki!"

The destroyer turned away and started walking. You looked over at Thor and saw he was motionless. Dead.

_Who be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor._

That is what Odin had said. Thor was selfish and vain, he needed to learn. He needed to give his life to protect others. He was dead. But Mjolnir will bring him back. You smiled when you saw Mjolnir fly through the sky. It went into Thor's hands and Thunder shot up.

The Destroyer turned around and you ran up cutting and stabbing it. It started to shoot fire at you but Mjolnir hit it's head. You turned around and saw Thor in all of his glory.

"You take it from here brother!"

He made a cyclone and brought up the Destroyer. While he was fighting it in there you ran back to make sure no one was injured. Thor won rather fast and walked over to everyone.

"Is this how you normally look?" Jane asked Thor.

"More or less."

"It's a good look."

"We must go to the Bifrost site." Thor said, pretending not to be pleased about that comment.

"I will have words with my brother."

"Excuse me!" a voice rang out.

You turned around and saw the same brown hair man coming towards your brother.

"Donald. I don't think you've been completely honest woth me."

"Know this son of col, you and I fight for the same cause. The protection of this world, from this day forward you can count me as your ally if, tou return all tgr items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen!" she corrected.

"Borrowed." Son of col piped. "Can we count her as our ally?" he asked looking at you.

Thor looked at you and you shrugged. Wanting only to get to Asgard.

"Yes. My sister is also your ally."

"Of course you acn have your equipment back. Your going to nneed it to continue your research."

Thor turned towards Jane, "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?"

"uhhhhh sure."

Thor pulled her towards his side and flew up in the air. You smiled at everyone and teleported there.

"How come she didn't take anyone with her? Like me." Darcy complained.

***--_--*--_--***

"Heimdall open the Bifrost."

You and Thor stood in the middle as a few seconds went by.

"Heimdall?" you asked. Not sure what was taking so long.

"No ones answered."

"Then we are stranded."

"Heimdall if you can hear me we need you now!" Thor bellowed into the sky. "Heimdall!"

The Bifrost started to form and everyone went under it. Thor pulled Jane closer to him and started to talk. You walked up to Darcy.

"Darcy may I keep these magazines?"

"Oh, you still have them? Sure."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I wish for a way to repay you."

"You could teach me how to use a sword."

"It shall be arranged."

She pulled you into a hug and you hugged her back. This is what is was like having a female friend.You two pulled away and joined the circle, waiting for Thor to finish snogging.

You were pulled up into the observatory and saw Heimdall on the floor.

"Get him to a healing room! Leave our brother to us."

You grabbed onto to Thor's hand and you both flew to the castle. You saw Loki and Figga in Odin's chambers.

"Loki."

"Thor, (y/n)!" Frigga came up to you both and hugged you. "I knew you would return."

Thor walked up to Loki, "Why don't you tell her? How you sent the destroyer to kill our friends. To kill me. To kill (y/n)!"

"What?"

You pulled Frigga out into the hallway. "Mother listen to me, get somewhere safe. All of this will be handled."

You wnt back into the room to find your brothers still circling eachother like wolves.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim."

He shot Thor out of the castle and went to the door, only to pause to see you there.

"Brother, you never wanted to be king! You wanted to be the advisor. I was to be the royal commander."

"I grew up (Y/n). I am heir to the throne it is my rightful place!"

"It is mine too."

"What will you do? Fight me for it? I will destroy Jotunheim and be king of Asgard!"

He started to teleport away but you grabbed on to his arm. You were suddenly at the stables and Loki was already close to Heimdall's observatory. You cursed at how fast of a rider he is. You teleported to the observatory and saw ice griwing on the walls. Thor flew next to you.

"You can't stop it! The bifrost will build till it rips Jotunheim apart!"

Thor rsn up to smash tge ice but got blasted away.

"Why have you done this?" Thor got up.

"To prove to father that I am the worthy child. When he wakeswakes I would have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters, and I will have be true heir to the throne!"

"You can't kill an entire race."

"Why not? Heh, what is this new found found love for the froat giants? You! You could have lilles them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed."

"So have I."

He slapped Thor in the face with his staff. "Now fight me." He slapped Thor with such force he slid back.

"I've never wanted the Throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal!"

"I will not fight you brother!"

"I am not your brother. I never was."

You decided to speak up. "Loki this is madness!"

"Is it madness? Is it? Is it!" He turned back to Thor, "I don't know what is is on Earth that turned you so soft! Don't tell me it was that woman!"

Silence. You prayed Loki wouldn't go that far.

"Oh, it was. Well maybe,when we're finished here I"ll pay her a visit myself!"

That got Thor to attack Loki, both flying at each other. They started to battle as you watched. You turned your attention to the ice, you needed to break it. You attempted to cut it but Loki noticed and shot at you. You saw him about to jump and stab Thor, so you tackled him in the air.

All three of you fighting when your weapons clashed together and flew you out of the observatory. You flew along the edge and pulled yourself up. You saw Loki hanging on the edge and ran towards him, Thor behind you. You grabbed his hand and he dissapeared. You and Thor were surrounded by at least 30 clones.Thor summoned thunder and all the cloclones dissapeared. The real Loki was laying on the ground and Thor placed Mjolnir on his chest. You both started walking forward careful not to be sucked in.

"Look at you. The mighty Thor and Warrior (y/n), with all your strength and what good does it do you now? Here me siblings! There's nothing you can do!"

You looked down at the Bifrost and plunges your Dao in it, slightly cracking it. Thor say where you were going and called back Mjolnir.

"What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!"

You and Thor didn't stop and you could see Loki out of the corner of your eye charging at you two.

"Forgive me Jane."

That was the last thing you heard before plunging your Dao into the bridge and causing a mass explosion.

"**BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!"**

You were falling through the sky with Thor behind you and Loki in front of you. You held out the end of you Dao for Loki to grab onto and felt Thor hold your ankle. You sensed Odin was holding onto Thor.

"I could have done it Father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us."

The blade of your Dao was slicing into your palms as you held on tighter not wanting to drop your brother.

"No Loki."

You saw pain flash in his eyes. He looked at you and you saw what his plan was.

"Loki stay. Please stay with me! I can't lose you!"

He looked at you and at your Dao. Blood from your plam dripped onto his forhead.

**_"Parce mihi soror mea amantes." _(Forgive me loving sister.)**

He shot you one last loving look before letting go.

"Loki Noooooooo!" Thor shouted.

You watched him fall into the blue wormhole, then blackness.

"No." You could barley hear Odin as he pulled you up. Thor had tears down his face and you were motionless. Frozen in your place.,You were vaguely aware of Thor helping you walk back to the castle. Vaguely aware of you getting sent to the healers for your bleeding hand. You snapped out it when Thor entered your bedroom.

"How are faring sister?"

"Exactly how your feeling Thor times 2."

"I doubt that."

You chuckled and Thor sat on your bed.

"What are you reading?"

"One of Loki's spell books."

Thor nodded and watched you. You both just sat in silence enjoying each other's company. It took everything you had not to tell Thor what you were planning.

***--_--*--_--***

A feast was throne celebrating Thor's and your return was taking place in the great hall. Food and liquid refreshment were served. People chatting and telling stories were everywhere. Thor left and Sif stood by the queen.

"My queen I'm so sorry for your loss." Sif said. "How is he?"

"He morns for his brother. And he misses her, the mortal."

"What of your daughter?"

"She has not left her chambers since getting back from the healers. I fear she blames herself."

"I would not worry my queen. (Y/n) is a strong warrior, she will be fine."

Frigga patted Sif's shoulder and they both returned to the feast. Unaware of where you actually were.

_The other side of Asgard_

You stood outside of a waterfall reading notes from Loki's journal. You were in your travel outfit.

Black stretchy pants, a dark green leather vest, a black fingerless glove on your injured hand, a belt crafted to hold anything you needed big or small.

You played with a new black braid in your hair. Made from Loki's own hair. It's called a "love-lock", a tradition for morning loved ones. You closed the journal and put it in a pocket.

Loki was alive somewhere, and you were going to find him. No matter what.

You ran through the waterfall and felt the familiar rush of the Bifrost. First stop a planet called _Xandar._

_I swear on my troth, I will find you Loki Odinson and bring you home. With me._

***--_--*--_--***

**That's the end to first Thor movie! It was harder than I thought. Trying to get the quotes right.**

**But I'm excited for the next chapter! My friend gave me this idea and I kind of liked it. So get ready for another movie starring you and..._find out!_**


	14. Update

Heeeellllooooo readers!

I just wanted to inform you guys that I'm going on vacation for two weeks. That sadly means I won't update at all for two weeks. :(

I will try to at least write during that time. Also if any of you want an Avengers story just tell me! I'm probably going to write one anyway but still!

I'll see you in two weeks!


	15. Update :(

**I am sorry to announce I'm suffering from a terminal illness called: _WRITER'S BLOCK!_ :(**

**I've written chapters over my vacation, but they are SO bad and EXTREMELY boring and SUPER confusing, that I did not want to torture your eyeballs with my garbage.**

**I will try and come up with new stuff as soon as possible. I'm so sorry for this inconvenience.**

**If you want to help please, tell me some of your ideas so thr next chapter can come out quicker.**

**Thank you guys so much for understanding! I hope to hear your ideas soon!**

**Love,**

** Marvel's Sister**


End file.
